While you were sleeping
by samanddianefan10
Summary: AU. Daphne works at Cafe Nervosa, has a crush on Frasier. He gets badly hurt and she helps in saving his life. Tries to follow the movie pretty closely. Daphne and Niles get close. Roz knows what's going on. Julia shows up at the end. complete story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights to any of the stories, characters, ect…

This is an AU story based on the movie WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING. In my story, Daphne is waiting tables at Café' Nervosa. She witnesses Frasier being mugged. Marty and Niles invited her to live with Frasier to help him recover. Everyone thinks that Daphne is Frasier's fiancée . At the same time, Niles and Daphne are growing closer by the day.

"Yes, Mum. I'd love to go home and take care of your bunions."

Daphne sighed, praying that her calling card would run out of minutes. "

It's just that…well, I have a very important job here in Seattle."

" Of course I do, and I wish you'd stop laughing at me. Why is it that every time I try to give you some good news you think I'm lying?"

Of course, Daphne was lying. She was working at the local café house, waiting tables. In fact, her shift was about to start. But she was desperate to say anything to get her mother to bugger off.

"All right. I'm lying. I'm sorry. The truth is, I've met a man."

A dramatic pause followed by her mother's hysterical laughter only ticked Daphne off that much more. With a disgusted look on her face, she held out the phone so that any passer by could hear what she had to put up with. At that very moment, Daphne's very favorite customer happened to walk by. He was a very handsome man, a doctor at that from what she gathered. He would have to be- he ordered coffee every single day. Daphne could never understand the need for shelling out eight dollars for a cup of coffee. A beer, perhaps, but certainly not a coffee.

For such a well dress man, he seemed to Daphne to be a very sad individual.

"Sorry, I've got to go, Mum." She whispered. "I have to talk to me finacee."

Another lie.

At that very moment, a man mugged the man. The doctor fell to the ground so hard that his head started to bleed.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Daphne cried out. "Somebody call the emergency services!"

Immediately, Daphne began to start CPR on Dr. Crane. Little did she know that her life was about to change in ways that she could never imagine.

Daphne Moon, being the compassionate type, rode along in the ambulance. Fortunately a stranger had managed to stop the mugger and had handed her the doctor's briefcase. Café' Nervosa could wait. This poor man was hurt and all alone. No one deserved to be in a situation like this and be alone. She'd worked at the café for over six months now and had never seen him with anyone at all. Actually, truth be told, she'd developed a bit of a crush on him. But she was just a working class girl from Mancester and he was a well to do doctor. There was no way that someone like him would ever consider her to be the woman of his dreams.

There would be time enough for all of that day dreaming later. All Daphne knew was a lonely man was in trouble, and she would do anything possible to help. After all, she held back tears, she, too, knew all too well what it was like to be lonely. For all she knew, this man didn't have any family. You could be the only girl out of nine children and still be rather lonely.

Curiousity got the best of her. She opened his briefcase. "Frasier. Dr. Frasier Crane." She whispered. So he did have a name. And it suited him just fine.

"Maam." The paramedic asked. "What is your finacee's name?"

"Dr. Frasier Crane." She blurted out.

Fiancee? Where in the world would they come up with that…oh yes…someone must have overheard my conversation with my mother. Now's not the time to deny it. This poor man is barely breathing and needs me right now.

Daphne held Frasier's hand. "You just take it easy, Frasier. Everything will be just fine. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything happened so fast. Daphne was so nervous that she clung on to Frasier's briefcase for dear life.

Ooh, I shouldn't think such things. The poor dear…Dr. Crane..He's been hurt badly…how can anyone do this to anyone anyways? I think I'll call Simon down here and set the fellow who did this to him straight.

"Miss. We thought you might need this. " The nurse handed her Frasier's coat.

"Why in the world would I need that? I have my own!"

The nurse just looked at her strangely, and then pulled out Frasier's cell phone. "You might want to call his family."

"Oh, yes. Right. His family. Yes. His family. I should call them."

"usually it's best if they hear it from someone who cares about their son. But if you prefer we can make the phone call.."

"No, no. You're right. I'll call. Is there a room I can .."

"Let me have it." The nurse grabbed the phone, and quickly found the listing for "dad".

"Mr. Crane. This is Rita..Marty Crane, is that you? …"

Daphne spotted a vending machine, and thought she might sneak away for a minute to grab a cup of tea. The tea wouldn't be any good, of course, but it would save her the embarrassment that was sure to follow. She would be able to explain to Mr. Crane what happened and that she just wanted to safeguard his son's belongings.

"Here, Miss. Dr. Crane's brother wants to speak with you."

Gulp.

"Hello."

"Hello. This is Dr. Niles Crane."

"Hello Dr. Niles Crane."

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Daphne Moon."

"Hello Daphne. Listen, my father is about fifteen minutes away from the hospital and I'm about five. What happened, exactly?"

"Oh Dr. Crane., Let me explain."

"Where are my manners. I'm sorry, Daphne. It's just that Frasier didn't tell me that he was engaged…I suppose that was insensitive…Please forgive me. I'm pulling into the parking lot, and I will see you in a few minutes."

"You're Daphne?"

"Why yes, Yes I am?"

Niles did a double take. Then another double take. And another one yet.

"You're Daphne?"

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Crane." Daphne shook his hand.

"You're Daphne?"

"He's a perceptive one, isn't he." Daphne whispered to the older man as soon as Niles walked over to the nurse's station.

"You'll have to overlook him. That's my son."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean.."

"No harm taken. He's paid an awful lot of money to be perceptive.I know my son. I think he likes you. I mean, not like that. He just is a little shy around women. He just broke up with this awful woman, Maris. Awful is a compliment to her."

"He was so polite to me. I can't imagine why such a gentleman would wind up with such a horrible woman. Two gentlemen…I can't imagine where they get that from."

He grinned. "Martin Crane. Please call me Marty. My friends all do."

"Hi Marty. I'm Daphne. My friends call me that too. Not Marty. Daphne."

Marty looked as if he was either going to really love her or really hate her.

"Well, well. It looks like we have quite the little hero here. Or shall I say, heroine?"

"Really, I should tell you…"

"Daphne singlehandedly saved my dear brother's life! She ran to his aid, called for assistance, saved his belongings, and rode with him in the ambulance. Are you sure you haven't worked with her before Dad?" Niles gushed.

At first Daphne thought that he was making fun of her. But then she looked at him and saw the same sad look in his eyes that his brother wore.

"Didn't Frasier tell you our father is a policeman?"

"'I.."

"Marty." Rita called out. "You and your son may go back now. Sorry, Miss. Family only."

"She is family." Both Niles and Marty said at the same time.

Daphne giggled nervously. She reached to open the door to let Niles go first, and he gasped.

"Has Frasier gone mad?" Niles took the door. "Ladies first! I would never dream of letting you hold the door. That's uncalled for. I shall have to have a serious talk with him…."

"He's not the only one who needs a serious talking to." Marty whispered to Daphne, who jumbed when Niles lightly touched the small of her back when as she walked through the doorway. The jump did not go unnoticed by Niles.

This lie was getting more complicated by the minute. Her brothers were always bossing her around. Niles was insisting on opening the door for her. Marty was talking to her, not down to her. Well, not yet. The moment of truth was right around the corner. Frasier's room was right around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne watched the two men talk to their brother as she sat outside of the room. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but it didn't look good. Her heart broke especially for the older man, who walked with a cane. She could tell that he looked awfully uncomfortable in the hospital setting.

Great. I'm lying to an old man! Not only that but he's an old man with a cane. Forget the cane- he's a cop. He has a gun!

The family dynamics were a mystery, but it seemed to her that Frasier's injury was the first time that the three of them had been in the same room for quite a while. Niles was certainly respectful towards his father. Niles seemed to Daphne like he would be an old fashioned gentleman. The type she used to watch in the movies. Oh well. Maybe that's why she liked the two brothers. She was psychic and they were psychiatrists- she could read people's minds and they could fix them!

Speaking of the devil…Niles appeared and took her hand. How she wished he would stop touching her. He was gentle and was completely appropriate…darn..she had to stay focused…it was just so hard not to shake when this handsome man with the beautiful eyes, the expense cologne, and a tie that cost more than her entire outfit, held her hand. Why was her hand shaking?

"Daphne. Are you all right? You're white as a sheet."

"I'm from Manchester."

"Good point. You don't look well. Let's go to another room. I need to talk to you, and it's best we speak in private."

Niles spoke so sternly, that she was quite certain that she was busted. Why did it feel as if she were having a heart attack every time he said her name? Daphne knew what it was. Certainly, he was attractive. He looked so much like his brother. If she had met him first, she would have definitely taken a fancy to him. But that was neither here nor there. This man was about to call her out on a lie.

"Dr. Crane. I can explain."

"Daphne, please let me talk. I know what happened. I know that you tried everything that you could to help my brother. I just want you to know that this is not your fault."

"It isn't?"

"Of course this is not your fault. None of this is your fault. My father and I are extremely grateful for what you have done for Frasier. " They sat down, and Niles looked her in the eye. Once again, he took her hands in his. "

"There is no easy way to say this."……………….


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really pretty new to fanfic/feedback…so I'm sorry if I'm a little over enthusiastic.  I accidentally posted the same feedback twice because I didn't realize that it didn't automatically go through. Aggh. I hope I didn't offend anyone.

Okay. I'm going to switch to first person. I think it makes sense considering the theme of the movie. I'll go back and revise my other chapters later.

"What is it?" I closed my eyes, in order to ward off the blow from the only man who's ever been this nice to me. Well, his brother is awfully polite to me, too. And now that I've met their father, I can understand why they are so nice. Maybe it's sad that I feel so attached to a family I've only known for a few minutes. Well, maybe it's not so sad, considering that each of my brothers has shut the door in my face at some point in their lives. Especially Simon. Don't get me started about Simon.

The first Dr. Crane is always pleasant, chatty even. He's always got some interesting tale about his radio show. Imagine me, Daphne Moon, waiting on a celebrity! Mum would be so jealous if she found out. Mental note to self…tell Mum …what is wrong with me?

"Daphne? Are you alright? It's understandable that you're upset. I realize that you don't know me very well- at all, really. I hope that you know that you can talk to me about anything, at any time."

I swear he looked at me a second longer than he should have. Maybe it's my imagination. Maybe I'm losing my marbles, a very real possibility.

"Niles, let me handle this. After all, I'm a professional." Marty was so kind. He even has a kind look in his eyes. There's that word again. What can I say? My psychic abilities are as sharp as ever.

Apparently not, as I was totally thrown by what Marty had to say next.

"Daphne, Frasier's hit his head pretty hard. He's going to be in the hospital. The doctor's going to keep an eye on him. Don't worry, it's just for observation."

"Dad, now is not the time to simplify things. The doctors have induced a coma because the doctors have discovered a tumor."

"Nice going, Einstein. Can't you see she's been though enough."

"I'm sorry. It's been really nice to meet you both. But I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind."

"Dad?"

Marty coughed." Frasier and I share a place, and I think he'd like it if you'd , well, if you'd wait for him there."

I was so stunned I began to cry.

"Daphne, I can assure you that you're in good hands. We're all respected members of the community…" Niles reached over and touched my shoulder.

"It's not that! I just couldn't impose on you like that."

"You wouldn't be an imposition. Besides, you've had a long day. I would feel better if I knew you were safe."

Well Marty looked so sincere, I couldn't tell him no. I guess one more day couldn't hurt anything anyways. And I was exhausted.

"I'll come over too." Niles offered, a little too quickly if you asked me. Marty looked at him a little funny.

"Like you told Daphne, it's been a long day. Someone's got to take care of Eddie."

"I'm so lucky to have such a considerate son. Have I told you lately how proud of you I am?"

I didn't know them enough to realize that Marty spoke with complete sarcasm.

The next thing I knew, I had arrived in an apartment building the size of my mum's hometown.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well aren't you just a handsome little devil?"

"I'd like to think so."

I couldn't help but laugh at Marty. He's got such a great sense of humor. Already I feel at home, and I haven't even been here but five minutes. The little dog ran straight to me and took to me right away. After a few minutes, I swear that he sat in front of a picture of Frasier and stared for a good ten minutes. Silly Eddie.

"Well. I suppose you're wondering where to sleep." Marty looked pretty uncomfortable, so I offered to sleep on the couch.

Niles looked at me suspiciously, and I wondered what I'd said wrong. Perhaps Frasier wouldn't like anyone to sleep on his couch? No, I suppose not.

"We have a guest room. I'd be glad.."

"It's down that hallway." Marty pointed out. Boy that Niles sure is a helpful fellow. Always offering to help me. That Paris or Maris or Marissa or whatever her name is must have been a real piece to let him go. Oh great, I feel horrible. I'm already cheating on a man that I don't even know with ..a man I don't even know…who happens to be his brother..This is complicated.

"Do either of you have an aspirin?" It was definitely time for bed.

"I have some in my car. I'll be glad to bring some up…" Boy Niles really is a helpful fellow.

"There's some in the medicine cabinet. I'll get you some. I'll be up for awhile anyways. I'm going to make something to eat. It's not every day you find out …" Marty looked so sad. "anyway, I'm hungry."

All of a sudden, my headache went away. " do you like pancakes? I'd be more than happy to whip some up for you? All I need is some butter and jelly. Oh wait, you Americans prefer syrup,don't you? That's all right. I'll make some pancakes for you anyhow. Would you care for some, Dr.Crane?"

No thank you. Dad, I'm going to go to bed. I'm going to get up early. Do you want me to drive you two to the hospital in the morning?"

There's that sad look on both of their faces again. I just can't tell them the truth right now. Frasier will wake up, and they will be so happy that they won't notice when I'm gone.

Dr. Crane followed me into the kitchen.

"Daphne, I just wanted to thank you. It's been awhile since anyone's offered to cook for my father. He's not exactly the type to say thank you."

"Why would he tell me thank you? Everyone's got to eat, haven't they?"

Niles was speechless. He's kind of cute when he's speechless. From what I gather, that doesn't happen too much around here.

I don't know what came over me, but I gave Dr. Crane a hug.

"Frasier respects you so."

"He told you that?"

What's one more lie? Boy I'm getting in deep!

"Of course he did. Now you'd better get some sleep. Your father and your brother both need you. Now go on. Too many cooks, you know."

Niles looked like he was about to tell me something, but thought better of it. It's just as well. I really don't think I can stand lying to him now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 2 am and no one could sleep. Marty was famished, so I took the liberty of making some scrambled eggs in addition to the pancakes that I had made earlier. He didn't complain. He also didn't mind when I washed up the dishes that were in the sink. It was a pleasure, really, to help someone who obviously appreciated me. I'd never gotten a thank you from any one of my brothers, except for maybe Billy.

There was a six pack of beer that looked awfully good at the moment, so I grabbed two out. "I hope you don't mind. I don't know about America, but in Manchester it's never too late for a

beer. At least that's what my mum always said."

Once again, he looked at me awfully strangely.

"Sure, " he smiled. "You read my mind. Help yourself. You know, " he said as I joined him at the table. "It's a nice change to see one of Frasier's girlfriend's enjoying the good stuff. Normally they like the hoighty-toighty stuff just like he does."

"Well I myself am just a simple fish and chips type of girl. What you see is what you get. Well not completely. A lady has to keep an air of mystery about her, you know."

"That's what my wife always said. Boy was she a mystery, even to the end. Well.. enough about that. I think I need some ketchup for my eggs. Would you mind..

. "As far as I can see you only have one bad hip..I don't see why you couldn't get it yourself."

Wouldn't you know, that's when Dr. Crane walked in. Marty just laughed. As he got up, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "We could use more of your type around here."

Whew.

The next day, I took a cab back to my place to shower and change. Dr. Crane offered to drop me off, but I really didn't want him to find out where I lived. That way, once he found out that his brother had no clue who I really was, he couldn't hunt me down and shoot me.

By the time I got to the hospital, his brother and father had been standing by his side for some time. My heart broke for the three of them. Marty kept nervously looking at the clock. Niles spotted me and came over to talk to me.

"Daphne. I'm glad you're here. I couldn't sleep last night, and-forgive me- I couldn't help but overhear the two of you talking last night. It's been a long time since my father's really been able to talk to someone around the house. I don't know how much my brother's told you, but the two of them don't really get along so well."

"Really?"

"You seem surprised. I'm sure Frasier might have mentioned that in passing."

"No, not at all. From what I gathered he's very fond of his family. He just has a strange way of showing it."

Psychic powers, don't fail me now.

"Daphne, why do you suppose that is?"

"I'm sorry, Dr.Crane…I really.. I don't think it's my place to say anything."

"Yes, of course, where are my manners? I'm terribly sorry for putting you on the spot. It's just that when I talk to you it seems like I've known you in another life. Perhaps we've met in an alternate universe somewhere."

"I know what you mean. You are easy to talk to. I bet you're really good at what you do."

Crap. I hope he realizes that I meant his job. I hope he's not one of those shrinks who believes in Freudian slips.

Oops. There we go again, gazing at each other's eyes just a second longer than we ought to.

"I really have to go. It's time I visit your brother."

"Of course." As always, he stood up before I got the chance to. I had to leave before he could figure me out. Of course! He's putting me to the test! Those psychiatrists are always testing people all the time! I can never let my guard down around him again. It's best to visit Frasier and support Marty, and stay as far away from Niles Crane as I possibly can.


	7. Chapter 7

"Frasier. I really should be calling you Dr. Crane. Truth me told, I should be asking you how you would like your coffee today. You always seem to appreciate it when I ask, and you like it even better when I listen. I suppose that's why you love what you do- you do love an audience, don't you? Oh dear. Let me turn you on your side and fix your pillow. There, much better, don't you agree. I don't know how you like your pillows but I imagine you're pretty particular. Pillows. Such a strange word. Have you ever found a word so strange that you just want to say it a few times because you like the sound of the word? No, probably not. I should seriously think about scheduling an appointment with you when this is all said and done.

My, you're looking a bit clammy. Let me take get a washcloth and wash your face off a bit. There, much better. I don't know why all of this happening. But you have a lovely family that loves you. I know for a fact they do. Why your brother Niles…"

No, I can't talk about Niles. I'm so scared that Niles is setting me up. The last think I want to do is to hurt anyone. No, I can't even think about Niles. Besides, it's Frasier that I've had a bit of a crush on for a while now. And I am a wonderful caregiver if I say so myself. I can make sure that he's being taken care of properly. That's it. The more time I spend at the hospital the more I can avoid his brother. Perfect.

"Frasier, I'm going for a cup of tea. I will be back in a few minutes. I promise." Hesitantly, I gently squeezed his hand.

If I was frightened by Niles, you should have seen the look on my face when I saw a dark haired woman enter the room, scowling at me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you?"

I was about to cry and confess all to this strange woman, but right behind her stood Marty and Niles. I went into "mama bear mode" protecting my newfound family. That was enough to get my adrenaline flowing.

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

Marty and Niles both stood back. Marty placed his cane in front of Niles.

"I'm Roz Doyle. Frasier's producer. And you are?"

"I'm Daphne Moon. Frasier's fiancée."

"Frasier's not engaged! He tells me everything. Frasier's not even getting any. Believe me, I would know it if he were engaged."

I saw that she wore no jewelry, so here was my chance. "Oh yes, you know so much about men don't you? I suppose Frasier must know your luck with men and would tell you everything!"

My mum always told me that my bloody big mouth would get me in trouble one of these days. Now it was Niles' turn to pull Marty a step back.

I thought Roz would deck me, but instead she began to cry. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me. I just am so shocked to see Frasier like this…"

"Come here." I gave her a hug. "I know that he's so glad that you're here."

"Really? People know.."

"Of course they know these things. Come on, lets go get a cup of tea. My treat. Excuse us boys."

Marty and Niles, I could see, both were relieved. Niles tried so hard to make eye contact with me. But I walked out of the room as quickly as possible with Roz without looking at him. Niles made it quite difficult to not notice him,

"Are you coming, Daphne? That tea sounds really good right about now? Marty, I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Roz. We'll be here. "

Roz was a talker. I think we'll get along just fine.

I did look back at Frasier, and I began to cry myself. Suddenly I felt so ashamed of myself. I had gotten myself into something that I didn't think that I could get out of. Doctors were coming into the room, and I felt Niles' arms pull me close to him. This time, I didn't fight him.

I heard Roz say something about being okay and staying with Marty. I don't remember, exactly, because I think I was hyperventilating. I don't know what I would have done if Niles hadn't walked my outside for some fresh air.

The whole time he had his arm around my shoulder, and his hand was holding mine. I couldn't think straight. He led me to a bench by a fountain, and we sat down. We sat down, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I think he started to take a handkerchief out of his pocket, but decided against it. What's that all about, anyways?

"Dr, Crane…Thank you.."

"I think you can call me Niles. Besides, I've noticed that you switch back and forth between Niles and Dr. Crane. What's that all about, anyways?"

Spooky

"I know that Frasier calls you Niles. I just think that it's not my place in to call you by your first name. By the same token, I should call your father Mr. Crane."

"Au contraire. My father loves it that you call him that. He is a retired cop, you know. Sure, he worked with a few female officers. I think he likes having someone to pal around with. He's not the type of person to wear his heart out on his sleeve. When I was a child, I broke my leg. My father came to visit me in the hospital. He didn't ask how I was feeling. Instead he brought me "Archie" comic. When Mom was sick a few years ago, Dad didn't show his feelings, either. The same thing after he was shot..you get the gist. One of the reasons that Dad and Frasier don't get a long so well is that my brother makes a living out of helping people face their feelings. My father has made a lifetime of avoiding his feelings."

I know that this was a hospital, which is a very noisy place. But this setting, with the fountain flowing , the gentle night breeze, and the bright glow of the moon made for a beautiful setting. I didn't know what to say to Niles. I don't think that I had to say anything to him. For a moment, he had someone to hold, and I had someone to hold me, and that was enough. I finally knew what people meant when they said that time stands still. I looked up at him, and it looked as if he were looking at me. In a huge city like Seattle, everyone seems to be in such a hurry that they look through you. If eyes were a window to a person's soul, I think he must live in a mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

While Niles and I were outside just enjoying a moment of nothing, Roz and Marty were clearing Frasier's room to let the doctors do their work. I figured Roz would be sizing me up, but I would deal with that later.

"Marty, it's been a long day. Why don't you get something to eat. At least you can grab something out of the vending machine. I think I saw a Chunky bar in there. Didn't they stop making those in the 80's?"s Roz asked. "If you want I could grab you the Malomar, although that does sound good…"

"If I didn't want the Chunky before you said something, I will be getting it anyways. Don't even try to protest. I know how crazy you women are women are when it comes to food. At least with Eddie, you know what he likes and doesn't like, and that's the end of the story."

"Gee, Marty. I thought I was the only one who compared men to dogs. "Roz teased. "Wait a minute! Eddie! Who walked Eddie today?"

"Daphne did. I gave her my key and she fed him and then took him for a walk. Good thing she did. You should have seen the way he took to her last night, Roz. It took Eddie a good seven months before he stopped running every time Frasier said the word 'sleep'. One threat to take Eddie to the vet and the poor dog was forever scarred."

"Wait a minute. You let Daphne spend the night at your house?"

"Why not? She's going to be my daughter-in-law."

"Don't you think something's a bit…fishy…about her?"

"Nah, She's just British. She's a good girl. Like you said, she's not giving Frasier any. Although, I didn't really want to hear that. "

"You know what I mean. Don't you think it's strange that Frasier never brought her home to spend the night. All of a sudden, you ask, and she's there in a heartbeat?"

"Dear God, you think I'm some kind of a sex symbol?"

Roz bust out laughing, spilling coffee on her sweater.

"What? That's not so hard to imagine, is it?"

More laughter.

"okay, okay. You made your point."

Still more laughter.

"You can stop laughing now."

"I'm sorry." Roz covered her mouth. "It's just that…I'm sorry….that's like the time…that's like Niles saying he's a…never mind. " She hurriedly put some change in the vending machine. "Chunky?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I'd have second thoughts about that Malomar you were craving. Don't give me that look. You started it."

With that, Marty limped back to his son's room.

Roz decided then and there that she had better investigate the new woman further. It's not like she was jealous (okay, maybe a little, but not for the reasons anyone would think).

I don't know if it was a good thing or not that she decided to step out for a cigarette while I was still resting on Niles' shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Niles offered to take me home, but I declined. I saw Roz and decided that it was best that I sneak off before she could say a word to me. I made my way into Frasier's room and said good night to Frasier's dad. I told him to tell good night for me, and he just lit up. I gathered that Frasier wasn't a big fan of Eddie.

"Daphne, may I have a word with you before you leave?" Roz asked. I knew that I didn't have a choice.

I held Frasier's hand one more time, knowing that this would be the last time I would see him and his family. I couldn't very well say goodbye. Instead, I muttered good night.

"Oh, by the way.." Marty limped over to the other side of the room, and whispered. "Tomorrow night Niles, Eddie, and I are having a Christmas dinner. Would you girls like to come over?"

"I don't know about Daphne, but I'd love to come." Roz smiled. "Come on, it will be nice. I'm sure Niles won't mind."

Boy did my face turn red. "Really, I'd hate to be a bother.."

"Daphne..we'd love to have you. It would mean a lot to me."

I just couldn't let Frasier's dad down. I liked him more by the minute. "Of course I'll be there." I gave him a hug. "But I really do have to go now."

"Save your money. Niles will give you a ride."

This time, I was too tired to argue. I waited a few minutes, and I gladly waited for the valet service to pull up his car.

I was not to tired to bring down the Christmas present that I'd picked out for my \landlord. I'd barely scraped up enough money for my rent; this just seemed like the right thing to do. Just when I was ready to go back upstairs, guess who I ran into? Joe Jr. He followed me upstairs, carrying a rather large and not quite lovely Christmas wreath with him. I accepted, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Daphs. How about you and me..Christmas dinner?"

He meant well but was definitely not my type. "I have plans, Joe. What about apartment 3d?"

I thought he was going to cry. "She left me for 4a!"

I felt sorry for him, and gave him a hug. Once he tried to cop a feel I gave him a gentle smack. "Come on now, I'll let you try on a pair of shoes."

"Okay." Joe cheered up. I realized I forgot my purse in Niles' car, and ran down the stairs. Hopefully he had turned around and caught that. Apparently he did, for he knocked on the door before I could set the wreath down.

"I hope you don't mind. Your landlord told me your apartment number and I.."

"Yes, thank you, well, good night."

"Nice wreath. Where did you get it?"

"Oh I had it on my door. It must have fallen off."

"There are no nail marks on your door."

"It was on the inside of the door."

He stopped to consider that. "What's that noise?"

"Cat." I prayed that Joe Jr. would not come out now, especially wearing my heels. Or any of my shoes, for that matter.

"I'm thirsty. Would you mind if I had a glass of water?"

"I'm sorry, I only drink bottled water, and I'm fresh out."

Finally Niles gave up. What was this, the Spanish Inquisition? "Well, good night, Daphne. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Niles."

Finally. I thought he would never leave.

.


	11. Chapter 11

I probably should have skipped the Christmas dinner, but Marty was just so nice about everything. I picked up a few gifts for everyone, even Eddie. And then I went to work for a few hours. I had explained to my boss what had happened. He told me that it was a good thing that my "fiancée" and his brother were both psychiatrists because I needed all the help I could get. But I knew that my boss was a good one. Besides, I was the only one around who would cover the holiday shifts. I knew that I owed him for missing work lately, so I worked a double shift on Christmas Eve. Just my luck, but Roz walked in. She motioned me over to the table.

" I really need to talk to you. I know the truth, Daphne. Even if I hadn't overheard you the first night, I would have figured it out. I know Frasier better than anyone on earth does. I think you have some explaining to do."

I sat down across from her, ignoring the look from my boss. "Oh, I know I do. I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone. And I don't want to hurt anyone now. I .."

"Look, I don't know how it happened. And I don't really care why."

Crap. Then she surprised me.

"I believe you when you wouldn't hurt anyone. I see how Niles looks at you. I'm not blind. I think he's a little sweet on you. It's too bad you two…maybe it's not too late for you two..I don't know what I'm saying. He's the shrink. But I've been around Frasier long enough to know that he doesn't let too many people near his family. The fact that they've taken such a liking to you is a good sign. If that's good enough for Frasier, that's good enough for me."

"Oh Roz," I stood up and gave her a hug. "I will tell them the truth.."

"No, let me handle it. Let's just go to dinner tomorrow. Don't worry about a thing. I've got under control."

The next night, I was really shocked to see a stocking with my name on it. I was shocked because I had bought small gifts for everyone. I had bought gift certificates for Café Nervosa for Roz and Niles. Marty didn't really strike me as the gourmet coffee type. Instead I bought him one of those smoked sausages in a box set. He loved it, or at least he really pretended to. I think he loved it. I do believe it was the first time Niles had ever seen such a gift.

I had noticed Niles acting strangely towards me all night. I don't think Roz had talked to him. She couldn't have been friendly towards me. She'd given me a lovely sweater. I didn't expect Marty to get me anything. Imagine my surprise when he gave me one of those boxed cocoa sets. He must have sensed I don't care for those 5 dollar cup of coffees. I think I saved the best for last when I pulled out a set of antlers for Eddie. You should have seen the look on Marty's face. He took several pictures.

Marty kept insisting that Niles take a picture of me with Eddie. I kept protesting. Finally he won, and I was part of the family picture.

Niles was awfully quiet as he drove me home.

He finally spoke up as he opened the passenger door for me. " I know all about your boyfriend. A mister Joe Fusco Jr."

I burst out laughing. I had never heard anything so ridiculous in my life. "Joe Jr? He's delusional! He thinks that people are talking to him through his tin foil hat."

"Maybe so, but a few nights ago, I saw you talking to him. He was definitely leaning."

"Leaning?"

"Leaning." At that point, Niles began to lean in towards me. At first I thought he was going to corner me against his car, but the alarm went off. After shutting the alarm off, I walked over towards a wall near the entrance of the building.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. The lean." He drew in closer to me. He placed his hand above me against the wall. He looked directly into my eyes.

"Hey Daph!" Shouted out Joe Jr. from across the street. " Is that guy bothering you? He's giving you the lean!"

Niles, backing away (which broke the tension) shouted out a thank you to Joe Jr.

"Hey! " He shouted back in his distinctive accent. "I knows karate!"


	12. Chapter 12

New years eve Café Nervosa

It was so busy I couldn't think straight. I had an after work party to go to. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I possibly could. Roz had been there for awhile, and we'd even been joking around.

"So, Daphne, do you have any big plans for tonight?"

"I have an after work party. Would you like to come? I'm sure you'd get along well with everyone."

"Oh, I'd love to come, but I have a hot date. His name's Roger. He's really nice. Totally against my usual type. Say, what's with all of those cookies you've been eating today? Are you pregnant?"

"Sure, Roz. That's it. I'm pregnant."

Little did I know that those words would come back to haunt me later. We said our goodbyes. Right before I left, I saw Niles leaving. I called him over, and wound up inviting him to the party. He gladly accepted.

I was ready for my eggnog, and before I knew it, Niles took my cup.

"You shouldn't drink that. This drink is spiked."

"I know! I was counting on it." I grabbed it back and downed it.

"Think of the baby!"

The next minute, I was storming off, with Niles right behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. I didn't realize.."

I stopped and turned to face him.

"Is this what you've been thinking all along? That your brother couldn't possibly want to marry me unless I was pregnant?"

For the first time since I met him, Niles was speechless.

"Look, don't say anything. You accused me of sleeping with Joe Jr. on Christmas. On New Years you accused me of being pregnant. If you come back on Easter you can come back and accuse me of stealing from the homeless or something. I'm really tired and I just want to go home. Good night, Niles."

I walked home, not caring if I hurt his feelings or not. I just didn't want him to see me cry.

Just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated, Frasier woke up.

I had gathered Frasier's jacket and briefcase and made my way to the hospital. I was certain that Roz had told them everything. Emotions were running high that day. Even Joe, Jr. must have sensed it, because he didn't say one word to me when I left.

By the time I got to the hospital, Frasier was sitting up, talking and laughing with his family. I had to admit he had a very nice laugh.

The room got awfully quiet when I walked in. "Frasier." Marty finally spoke up. "There she is."

All I could do is smile and wave.

"Do I know her?"

Everyone stopped to stare at me.

"My God, you've got somatoform dissociative amnesia!" Niles exclaimed. "That means.."

"I know what amnesia means." Marty snapped. "Frasier, this is Daphne, your fiancée."

"I simply do not remember you. I am sorry."

"Frasier, what do you suppose Freud would say about this?"

"Well, I suppose he would say that I have unresolved conflict, perhaps about getting married. The thought of marriage is too painful that I simply blocked any mention of it out of my subconscious. No offense, Daphne."

"None taken". I surprised myself with my even tone of voice.

"Do you remember Daphne saving your life?"

"Really? Do tell."

The family was more than happy to tell the whole story again. Finally they left us alone for awhile. We chitchatted for a few minutes. We got along just fine, although I felt no real chemistry. Unlike the chemistry I felt with his brother.

Finally Roz had a few minutes alone with Frasier.

"How are you doing?" She sat at the edge of his bed, and held his hand.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for asking. I appreciate everyone's concern. Dad and Niles.."

"Frasier, I have to tell you this…you really have no taste when it comes to women. Remember that Julia woman you dated a while ago?"

"Yes. She was sophisticated"

"She was a stuck up witch who thought she was better than everyone. Anyways, Daphne is so much better than her. Out of any of your girlfriends, she is the only one who could make you happy. She has a great sense of humor. That's a plus because not one of your girlfriends has ever had a sense of humor. She just has a good heart. You'd really make a mistake to let her get away. And I'd make a mistake if I didn't tell you how I feel."

"Roz, you know that I value your opinions. You don't share your innermost thoughts freely and I feel honored that you shared them with me."

"Get some rest, Fraiz. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Back at the apartment, I was trying on my wedding dress. Or rather, I left it on the hanger and held it against myself. I wasn't sure if I was crazy about the dress. It would have to do- I was getting married!

I didn't even bother to put the dress down when I had to answer the door.

"Hi Niles! Would you like to come in?" No Joe Jr. around this time. I also felt terrible about the way I spoke with him the last time.

"I can't stay , Daphne. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for everything that's happened. I've had no right to presume anything, and I understand why you felt uncomfortable."

If I didn't know any better I'd swear that I was leaning now. I had never wanted to kiss Niles the way I did right now. I didn't think it was appropriate, considering it was the eve of my wedding.

"Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. Good night. And best of luck tomorrow." With that, he turned to walk away.

"Oh Niles."

Halfway down the stairs, he stopped to look at me. "Yes?"

"Can you think of any reason why I shouldn't get married tomorrow?"

"No, I can't."

I shut the door, and began to cry. I had imagined everything. I had given Niles the opportunity to tell me not to marry his brother because he cared for me. Instead, he walked away. Okay, I can do this. Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Crane. I just will never be Mrs. Niles Crane.


	13. Chapter 13

In the hospital chapel..

"We stand before you, on this miraculous occasion.."

"I object." I blurted out. Everyone stared at me, especially Niles. I've spent enough time with Niles and his family. Now I had to set things right with Frasier. As difficult as it was, I had to face the music. Roz had winced, but still watched to see what would happen next.

"The objections take place later. And besides, you can't object. You're the bride. You can't object." The minister pointed out.

"I'm afraid I must object as well."

"Really?" I couldn't help but grin at Niles. Could it be that he was in love with me? Well none of that would matter in the next few minutes.

"What's going on here?" Frasier looked at me suspiciously as he stood back. I suspected that he knew what was coming. Roz later told me that Roz had told him that he would be foolish not to marry me. You have to love Roz. But as much as she was rooting for me, she couldn't save me now.

"I'm in love with your son."

"I know." Marty smiled up at me. "That's why you're getting married."

"No, not that son." I looked over at Niles. "That one."

I didn't really look at him long enough to gauge his reaction.

"My God, Niles, what did you do?" Marty and Frasier both asked at the same time.

Roz just stared and shook her head in disbelief. "Niles?"

"And that's not the worst part. I was never engaged to Frasier." My emotions got the better of me and I began to cry. "I only knew him from serving at the coffee house. You didn't have that selective amnesia. You did know me. " I smiled at him. "And you were so kind to me. You always were so polite and had something interesting to say each time you came in. I heard you talk about your job. You love helping people and it shows! Not too many people love their jobs for the right reasons."

"Well that's all well and good, Daphne, but I'm afraid that I don't understand how you got to know my family." Frasier smiled. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or just putting on his "psychiatrist face".

I was so nervous I began to tear up the petals from my bouquet. "I did save your life. That man mugged you and I did give you CPR and then I called the police. I did save your suitcase- that is how I had the key to your apartment." I looked over at Marty and Roz. "And then you were so nice to me. I guess I fell in love with all of you."

"You fell in love with me?" Marty asked.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Roz whispered.

"Why not? She fell in love with both of my boys. The apples don't fall far from the trees you know."

"Give it a rest. She's in love with Niles."

Then I turned to look at Frasier and Niles one more time. This time, neither of them had anything to say to me.

Before I could say anything else, a blond woman ran in the room. "I object!"

"Get in line." The minister muttered.

"What is Julia doing here?" Roz asked Frasier. Before I knew it, everyone was giving him the third degree about this Julia woman. This incident gave me the out I needed to get away. I looked at the family one more time, praying that Niles would just look my way. Not even he gave me a second look.

My last day of work

"Daphne, do you have to quit?"

"Yes, I do. I have an interview for a temp agency tomorrow. They should be able to find me a job as a physical therapist. Besides, I can't very well stay here and run into anyone I know."

My coworker Jane nodded. "We're going to miss you." She hugged me.

Guess who showed up five minutes before my last shift ended? Roz and the Crane family sat down and ordered some coffee. They didn't say a single word to me. Roz did finally come over to me and tell me that I should collect the tip.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather wait until everyone's left."

"No, I don't think you'd rather wait. You know how these guys are about germs. I think that Niles would rather just hand you the money himself."

I know I just blushed and grinned as soon as she said his name. "Are you sure its.."

"Just go over there. Trust me."

"This is for you, Miss." Niles handed me a five dollar bill. And what he gave me along with the tip was nearly enough for me to pass out. Everyone smiled as I happily put the ring on my finger.

Three months later, Niles and I were married.

Shortly after our honeymoon, Frasier asked me when it was that I fell in love with his brother. I told him that it was while you were sleeping.


End file.
